A number of devices and methods have been proposed for cooling and managing the temperature of electronic equipment, including methods that place a heat sink, a heat spreader, or a flow of cooling liquid in thermal contact with one or more components of the electronic equipment. A pump or some other active liquid flow control device may be used to pump a liquid in a heat management device or system. An electroosmotic (EO) pump may be used to pump a liquid in a heat management device or system.
However, the operation of an EO pump is typically dependent on the orientation of the pump relative to the earth's gravitational force. Accordingly, the application, efficiency, and usefulness of the EO pump may be limited.